


Hook Up Hotel:  Incestuous Orgy

by Viceroy_of_Filth



Category: Ben 10 Series, Gravity Falls, Invader Zim
Genre: Cousin Incest, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Incest, M/M, Multi, Partner Swapping, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Watersports, all the way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viceroy_of_Filth/pseuds/Viceroy_of_Filth
Summary: Inspired by Creeply's work from FanFiction.net, this is another side story featuring three incestuous couples from Nickelodeon, Disney, and Cartoon Network.  *All characters are 18 or older.==========Being a perfect family sucks when you have a sex drive like these couples.  Wanting to finally get their rocks off at secluded location where everyone is fucking everyone, these three couples are about to have the orgy of their life.
Relationships: Ben Tennyson & Gwen Tennyson, Ben Tennyson/Gwen Tennyson, Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Nothing felt more refreshing than a break in the sauna. Sitting around the room were three sexy young women who were taking their time out of their sex filled day to recharge for a while. “You girls don’t mind if I let my puppies out to breath?” Mabel Pines didn’t let the other girls respond before she ripped her towel off, flaunting her wide hips and double D sized breasts. “Yeah, that’s the stuff…” 

She sat back on her seat, letting her pores open up and sweat as much as she could. The other girls, Gwen Tennyson and Gaz Membrane, were not as impressed by the buxom brunette as the two sported their own massive milk jugs, with hips to match. It wasn't until Gwen looked over at Mabel and noticed the oozing cum leaking out of her snatch. 

“Well well well, who gave you that fresh creampie?” 

Mabel let out a nervous laugh. “Oh you know, just some hot stud I’ve had my eyes on for a while now.” 

“You fucked your brother didn’t you?” Gaz stated very nonchalantly as she was still glued to her handheld. 

Mabel turned red as the goth got it on the first try. “Oh you slut!” Gwen playfully teased. 

Mabel busted out laughing, "Jeez Gaz, can't a girl retain some mystery in her life?" 

"So tell us," Gwen demanded, "what's your brother like?" 

"Oh god he was so good! It's like his dick was meant to be inside of me. He fit so well and we were completely in sync with each other. Like, twin telepathy or something!" 

Mabel and Gwen laughed with each other as she continued to detail her sexcapades with her twin brother. 

"...The way he bent me over the bed and pressed me against the window, ugh! I just wanted him to fuck me like that forever!" 

Gaz was eavesdropping on their conversation, getting slightly turned on by Mabel's very descriptive story telling. "...And he just pounded my ass so hard too! I swear I could feel every vein on his cock with how hard I was squeezing him." 

Even Gwen was starting to get heated, and it wasn't even the sauna's doing. "Fucking shit Mabel, sounds like you had a great time. Gives me some ideas I can try with Ben." 

Mabel's eyes lit up and a smile grew on her face. "Gwen! We should have a orgy!" Gwen was taken back by the sudden invitation. "Or… Orgy?" 

"YEAH!” Mabel leaned over and hooked Gaz around her arm. “We can even invite Gaz and Dib too! Make it one big incest orgy!" 

"Excuse me!?" Gaz retaliated. "Incest orgy! Well, not as big as Lincoln and his family, but all six of us just having sex with our blood related family members and maybe even swap partners a bit. What do you girls say?" Gaz and Gwen looked at each other and then looked back at the bubbly brunette that was masterminding their entire evening.

==========

"Room 696… room 696… Or was it 969?" Dipper continued to utter nonsense under his breath as he tried to find the hotel room Mabel had texted him to meet up at. He pulled out his phone to double check only to be knocked down the moment he turned the corner. The man's glasses flew off his face while Dipper's hat was taken off due to their sudden collision. "Oof! Sorry man. Didn't see where I was going." "It's fine. I should have paid more attention too." The man put his glasses back on and recognized the guy he bumped into. "Hey wait a minute. You're Mason Pines." Dipper picked up his hat and brushed it off as he chuckled. "You can call me Dipper." The man offered his hand as he introduced himself. 

"Dib Membrane. Pleasure to have bumped into you." 

"Literally," Dipper added. He took Dib's hand and he helped him back onto his feet.

A notification rang from his phone and noticed that he had received another text from his sister. It read "Hurry Up <3 XOXO" with a picture of herself doing the one finger challenge. "Sorry to cut this meeting short but I need to find Room 696." 

"696?" 

"Yeah, do you know where it is?" 

"I don’t, but that's where I need to go as well." 

"Guess we're all going to the same room." Ben Tennyson said as he walked up behind the two. 

As Dib and Ben were trying to figure out why they were all going to the same place, Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a goan of frustration. "Did Mabel invite you guys too?" 

"Mabel? Gaz was the one who invited me."

"Well, I'm supposed to meet Gwen there."

On cue, the three boys received a text message at the same time. This confirmed their suspicions. All three girls were in the pic this time. Mabel was the one in the center taking the picture while Gwen was cupping her breasts and giving her a sloppy kiss with Gaz fingering the twin's pussy and licking massive thighs. And from the look of things, the other two had just revived the same pic, if not, something just as sexually charging. It was at that moment, the three made an unspoken pact. Work together to find room 696 and find it quick. 

"I think we need to go this way!" Dib was leading the way as Ben and Dipper were close behind. They sprinted down the hallway, passing room after room, hearing couples fucking to their hearts content. This only fueled the loins of the trio as they kept their eyes open towards their salvation. "690… 692… 694… HERE!" They stopped right in front of room 696 and their hearts were pounding out of their chests. Not just because of their sudden marathon to the room, but because their girls never looked so fucking sexy. Dipper knocked once and the door flung open with three pairs of arms pulling the three by their collars into the room.

=========

"You boys certainly took your sweet time.”

The boys were tied to their own chair, arms tied behind their backs, and stripped down to nothing but their boxer shorts. Their girls stood before them wearing the complimentary bathrobes they handed out to each guest. This was no doubt a punishment they would need to endure to gain their respect again.

“You can’t blame us Gwen, there’s like thousands of rooms in this place!” Ben tried to defend their pride, but both Dipper and Dib knew that excuses were off the table. Mabel chuckled as he saw how helpless the trio were. “Don’t worry boys,” she said with a smile on her face, “we’ll let you go after we have our fun first.” 

Mabel straddled Dipper and proceeded to nibble on his neck. He could feel the heat and wetness from his sister’s snatch grind on top of his manhood. As the blood flowing through his sex made it more stiff, Mabel took notice and bounced on his lap a bit. “Ooo! Dipper, you naughty boy! Getting a rise out of your own twin I see?” Mabel loved to tease him. Especially now that she was in the same room as two other incest loving girls. Having an audience around them made it even more enjoyable than being alone. It was apparent that the girls were still naked underneath those robes as Dipper could feel how wet her slit was as she hopped up and down, getting even more of a rise out of his little friend. Well… “little” couldn’t have been any further from the truth. With each buck of their hips, Dipper’s size grew inch by inch. Mabel knew he was at full mast when she noticed the back of her robe was being lifted up, revealing her huge ass. And in between those round plump cheeks, was Dipper’s 7 inch long shlong. Mabel looked at her brother with hungry eyes as she asked him, “ready to play little brother?”

Dib was becoming pudding in his sister’s care. She had pulled out his member and immediately started blowing him. Even in it’s limp state, Dib was starting to succumb to Gaz’s wishes, just as she’s done many times before. As she was getting her partner ready, she had slipped a hand between her legs and was teasing her clit to get herself nice and wet. While Dib was two inches shorter than Dipper, he sure had more girth compared to him, and for Gaz, that was what mattered the most. Dib was squirming in his chair. The pleasure from his younger sister’s mouth was driving him crazy. Her tongue danced on his tip and lips were creating a vacuum like seal around his shaft. He desperately wanted to put his hands to the sides of her head and deep throat her mouth pussy. “Gaz… Gaz please let me go…” Gaz ignored his plea. She could feel her mouth getting more and more filled as she bobbed her head up and down. Her tongue was licking underneath his foreskin, a move that always got her brother begging for more. Her blowing became more and more sloppy as she was slavating at Dib’s sausage. “I’m sorry Gaz! Please! I’m so sorry! Let me go!” His dick was throbbing, and the moment she could feel Dib attempt to thrust up into her mouth, she pulled away and squeezed his cock in her hands. With a grip so tight, Dib thought she might have crushed his boner. He winced in pain as he looked into Gaz’s cold, dead stare. “You do not get to move. You’re going to sit there or else I will bite your FUCKING DICK OFF!!!” Despite it being a threat against his life, Dib felt even more turned on than before.

“Come on Gwen, are you seriously gonna leave me hanging like this?” Ben was already stiff as a board down there. His dick poking out from the hole in his trousers with a curve that none of the other boys have had. It was dripping from the tip with pre-cum, begging to be played with. But Gwen just stood there, fondling her massive D cup breast and fingering herself in front of her cousin. “Yeah I am. It turns me on so much to see you beg for my pussy.” “I am not begging.” “Huh… Then maybe you should.” She walked around Ben, her finger tracing a line all over Ben’s shoulders. Gwen loved pushing his buttons, but this time, it was even more enticing as she had a group to do it with. They could see who really dominates in the bedroom. Gwen had fun tormenting her cousin. Ever since they were young, she knew how to control him and his obnoxious behavior. She had pulled the chair back and just before it had hit the ground, Gwen stopped him with her powers. She whipped a leg over Ben’s head and presented him with her dripping wet cunt. She could feel Ben breathing heavily on her flower and that only made her feel more excited. “Come on Ben. You know what to say...” Her sultry voice, her intoxicating odor, Ben was under her thumb yet again. “My mistress… Let me please you…” “Good boy.” She sat down on his face, grinding on his nose and letting his tongue properly eat her out. She could see Ben’s erection twitching and dripping pre. As he was hitting all the right areas, Gwen knew her cousin deserved a reward. It was only fair for a master to care for her pet afterall.

The moans in Room 696 were growing. Either from the girls who were making sweet incestuous love to their partners, or the boys who were nearing their end, it was clear to anyone who walked passed they were all having a good time in there. Mabel looked over at the other girls and their chromosome sharing lovers. The feeling of being in such a foal and down right taboo practice with four other people was unimaginable. But here at the Hook Up Hotel, anything was fair game. Mabel bounced harder and harder as she could feel his brobro swelling up inside of her. “I’m cumming Dipper!” she exclaimed for the whole room to hear. “I’m gonna cum on my little bro’s dick and I want all his cum inside!” Dipper groaned out loud as Mabel planted herself firmly onto his lap. She had shoved his face in between her gigantic Mabels as he shot rope after rope of cum deep inside of her. Her walls clamp down on his massive member, making sure to not let any of his spunk to leak out. As they gathered their breath, Dipper looked up at his exhausted sister and repeated, “ ‘...all his cum inside of me’?” Mabel giggled as she gave him a noogie. “Oh shut up. You know I say stupid shit when I’m horny.”

Gaz was going ham on Dib’s dick. With her constant bobbing, her excessive slobber, and her skillful stroking, it was music to her ears listening to her brother sing. “Gaz… Gaz.. I’m so close!” Gaz kept going. She had slipped the fingers she had playing with her slit to poke and prod at Dib’s asshole. The sudden teasing caused Dib to buck upwards, shoving his cock deep within her throat. He had flooded her mouth with so much cum that excess was leaking out through her nose. His climax lasted for about 3 minutes before he finally cooled off. As Dib was catching his breath, he had remembered Gaz’s deadly words not too long ago. “Ah! I’m so sorry Gaz! I didn’t mean to move! It was an accident! I swear!” Dib finally noticed that Gaz had been laying face first right on his crotch, with his cock still inside of her. He wasn’t sure if she was even breathing anymore. Dipper and Mabel had stopped their makeout session to notice the purple haired bimbo had ceased moving. “Holy shit Dib. Did you kill her?” Dipper could feel Mabel’s walls tighten a bit after she said that. “No!” Dib frantically tried to defend himself. “It was an accident I didn’t mean to-” He was cut off as a sudden suction pulled on his expended dick. Gaz lifted her head up, sucking up the cum that had leaked out and pulled off with her head held high. She looked her brother dead in the eyes and opened up, to reveal the pool of his seed still inside. With a single gup, she swallowed it all and showed off the results. Dib loved it when she did that.

Gwen had been rocking her hips all over Ben's mouth. She had one hand to tease her nipple and another to pull on his cousin's brunette hair. Her thick legs completely covering his face in all of the action but it didn't matter to her. The only one who needed to see was her. As she looked down at his helpless little cousin, she could see how effortlessly he worked at trying to please her. His lips suckling on her fat clit, his tongue exploring her wet cave, it was quite possibly the best head she'd receive from him yet. She looked behind her and noticed how erect he was. Pre was dripping down from his tip and it looked like it was aching for a release. Gwen continued to ride his face, pushing herself closer and closer to that edge. "Yes!! Oh god yes Ben!! Keep going! Don't stop!!!" As if he needed to be prompted. Ben vigorously ate his cousin out to no end. Even with a trimmed bush pushed up right against his nose, her odor only rhilled him up even more. Gwen's breathing became staggered and her juices were beginning to overflow. Her hair began to flow up as if she were touching one of those plasma globes. Her eyes glowed purple as she screamed to the heavens, "I'm cumming!!!" Ben was met with his face, pressed firmly into her cooch, her thighs tightening up around him, and a massive squirt discharging from her pussy. Gwen felt her back getting splattered as Ben also came and came hard. Like a fountain, he shot his load into the air, letting it land where it went. From the ground around him, to his cousin, to even his bare chest, there was nothing around the Tennysons that wasn't covered in Ben's milk. As Gwen was basking in the afterglow, Ben was slurping up what remained, making her shiver with each gulp.

The boys were released of their restraints, their wrists red with how much they squirmed in them. Exhausted and expended, the boys collectively gathered themselves after the experience they just went through. Their break was cut short however as the girls were caressing their hot and sweaty bodies. Only this time, their partners had switched. Dipper was suddenly making out with Gaz, Dib was being played with by Gwen, and Ben was getting his chest licked by Mabel. “Come on boys,” the brunette twin was teasing, “You three better not quit on us yet.” “The fun is just getting started.” Gwen added. “We’re gonna go all night with you three.” Gaz included. The girls walked up before them and showed off their voluptuous bodies As they were all heavily entranced by their figures, Mabel called out to them “You fellas ready?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New partners = new experiences. How are these couples reacting to their new lovers. Let's find out ; )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags added:  
> \- rough sex  
> \- (little bit) watersports  
> \- double penetration  
> \- all the way through  
> \- (little bit at the end) yaoi

The night was still young at the Hook Up Hotel, and in room 696 of all places, were the sounds of some crazed lovers acting out on their most primal instincts. To fuck long and to fuck hard. The boys were already working hard pleasing their new partners. Dipper had brought Gaz on all fours, and taking her doggy style, Dib had Gwen on her back, right on the edge of the bed as he went to town on her pussy, and Ben had pinned Mabel up against the glass, showing off to the other residents their raunchy activity. Them and about several other couples who had the same idea on the same floor.

"Ah~ You call that fucking?! AH~ I bet Dib fucks harder than you and he's a fucking wimp!" Dipper was never one to be rough on Mabel, but Gaz was certainly pissing him off. He continued to slam into her ass harder and harder with every thrust. He smacked that bubble butt of hers till his hand was as red as the marks he left. Yet she continued to berate and belittle the Pine twin to no end. "Come on you shrimp dick limp tard! Fuck me up already!!!" "Shut up!!!!" Dipper grabbed a handful of her short purple hair and pulled her head back as he continued to wreak her cunt to no end. She was tightening up on him. If Dipper wasn't in such a horny rage, he might have figured out Gaz was the kind of girl who liked it rough. That she gets off on being abused like this. But as stated before, he was in a horny rage, and, to cement it even further, he had pushed Gaz's face into the ground and watched as her snot and slobber was getting the carpeted floors messy. His pounding never stopped though, as Gaz was getting fucked right through the floor with how hard he was plowing her at this point. She never got a rise out of Dib like this before. The most he would ever do to her would be a light slap across her rear. She almost got him to choke her at one point but he quickly backed out the moment he even had his hands around her neck. If he wasn't such a caring older brother, she would have left him years ago. With Dipper, however, she was able to get the rough play she's been dreaming for. 

With the way his massive cock was pressing up against her cervix, how hard he was pushing her into the ground, and just the overall ferocity levels Dipper was able to achieve, she was hoping this to be the best orgasm of her life. Dipper grunted and groaned, throwing all her insults back at her ever since she suddenly got quiet. "What's wrong Gaz? Afraid this shrimp dick limp tard is too much for you? Can't take what you dish out?" Gaz was just moaning uncontrollably, unable to even conjure up a come back to his weak insults. All she could think about was how good it felt to be used like someone's plaything. She can feel her womb being beaten and bruised by Dipper's destructive dick. Gaz was having a hard time breathing as he put his whole weight on top of her and she couldn't get enough! All she needed now was for him to fill her up and, with how much his dick had swollen up, she knew he was just as close as she was. Dipper pulled out just before he reached his climax and Gaz suddenly felt desperate. "What the fuck?! No! I was so close!!!" Dipper leaned into her ear, whispering, "beg me." That was something she's never done before. She always got what she wanted from Dib. She could pull him away during their father's business meeting and he'd follow her dutifully, fucking her brains out in the bathroom while dad was explaining science shit. But this… This was unreal. As Dipper teased his throbbing piece of meat at her entrance, he whispered in her ear once more, "I'm waiting…" Gaz was losing her mind. She’s never been denied a climax before. Her quivering pussy was waiting for her to answer to his demands. Gaz tried to just shove Dipper back inside, but he just pulled away. Her words were being jumbled up. Without a second thought, she just shouted whatever. "I WANT YOU TO FILL ME UP DIPPER!!! PLEASE FLOOD MY WOMB WITH YOUR HOT CUM!!! PLEASE!!!!!" 

Dipper shoved himself back inside, with full force, and the two came hard. Dipper bottomed out, feeling his cum shoot directly in her womb. He could feel his excess spurting out from the sides of her pussy despite the vice grip Gaz had on him. Her snatch was not wanting to let go and throughout all that pleasure, she squirted all over the floor beneath her. Her eyes had rolled to the back of her skull and her mouth hung open like a bitch in heat, struggling to capture the air she had lost so quickly. Dipper pulled out, stroking himself a bit, and shooting the last of his cum all over Gaz’s huge ass. Gaz fell to the side with her legs shaking from the ongoing orgasm. Her bladder gave way as she dribbled urine onto the pool of her vaginal discharge and spunk that accumulated beneath her. Still high off of his orgasm, the mystery twin finally took notice at the mess he made and felt a wave of regret sink in. Dipper picked Gaz up, bridal style, and quickly carried her over to the shower room. Mabel cheered her brother on as she was getting fucked by Ben. “Woohoo! You go bro! Plow her in that bathroom.” Right now, all he cared for was Gaz’s well being and getting her cleaned up at least.

Dib seemed to be having the time of his life with Gwen. He wasn’t used to someone willing to take things slow and steady with. Having sex with her was a great way for him to practice his love making while feeling good in process. With Gaz, it’s always full throttle and “don’t slow down.” Even after their escapades, he wouldn’t know if the sex really felt good for Gaz as it did for him. Possibly one of his most insecure things he’s felt with his incestuous relationship with his sister, was whether or not there was any love behind her actions of if he was just there to scratch her itch. There was never time to explore their bodies considering their dad always had the two under his closest watch. That’s one of the reason’s he booked a stay at the Hook Up Hotel. Just to get away from it all and to just have some nice vanilla sex. After overhearing her and Dipper’s moment, however, it seemed like vanilla was the last thing on her agenda. Regardless, Dib kept his focus on Gwen who seemed really into it just as much as him. 

“That’s it Dib. Rock those hips. Keep it steady.” He looked back at the redhead. Her massive tits bounced with each thrust, her thick booty shook and reverberated as he slammed himself within her, but it was the look on her face that made him want to keep going. There was no doubt in his mind that his mindless humping was actually pleasurable. That and how tight her walls had on him. As Dib took Gwen's word to heart, he held onto her love handles and continued to pump himself in and out of her soaking wet cunt. Gwen loved the way Dib was filling her up. Not that Ben wasn’t satisfying her, but having more than one cock to play with is always a plus. And while Ben and his many alien forms can certainly do that for her, sometimes she just wants a dick that is more compatible with a human vagina rather than another alien. Listening to his soft grunts and groans was quite adorable. Almost as if he were still a virgin. With how thick he was, she could almost compare him to Cannonbolt or even Wyldmutt. And yet, the calm and soothing nature Dib had was just the palette cleanser she needed after the copious amount of alien sex she’s had with her cousin. It didn’t take long for Dib to pick up the pace and really give Gwen all he had.

“Oh my god, yes! Yes yes YES! Dib you’re so fucking good!” It was that kind of positive reinforcement Dib was looking for in his sister. To hear her call out his name, to tell her how he was doing, and to just reassure him that their taboo relationship was all worth it. Dib was more than ready to blow. His thrusting increased, her insides were milking him every time he pulled out, and he could feel the entrance to Gwen’s womb kiss the tip of his dick with every plunge. As her moans grew louder, Gwen’s hair began to rise again, with her eyes glowing the same purple as before as she too was nearing her end. “Gwen… I’m gonna…” Gwen quickly wrapped her legs around him. “Inside Dib! Shoot it inside!!!” With Gwen’s help, Dib plowed deep within the half alien redhead, releasing his swimmers to a new womb to explore and possibly impregnate. Gwen felt shivers down her spine as she felt his tip squirt out right at her entrance. Nothing felt better than a creampie to push her over to that edge. With the added protection of her spells, the feeling of being bred was still present but without any of the repercussions. Dib quivered a bit, his legs shaking and slowly turning into putty as he unloaded himself inside of her. He collapsed on top of Gwen, his face planted between her soft mounds and his dick still firmly inside of her. As they were catching their breath, Gwen brushed through Dib’s hair and pulled him in close. “That was wonderful Dib. You did great.” Dib was on the brink of crying at this point. His eyes watered up as Gwen’s motherly embrace kept him close to her and made him feel rather safe.

Ben had to give Dipper props. His sister was quite the lay. He had her pressed up against the window with is dick firmly in her ass. Her huge tits were being squished up against the cool glass and were leaving marks that were radiating from her heated body. Mabel had slipped a hand between her legs, rubbing herself as she could feel her brother’s seed slowly dripping out of her snatch. “Yeah Ben! That’s it! Push me up through this window!” “You fucking know I will!” Mable has always been kind of a sex freak. Ever since she convinced her brother to screw her, she’s been experimenting with everything she saw online. Wax play? Loved it. In the open? Couldn’t get enough of it. Strangulation? Well not so much that last one, but at least she can say she tried it! This weekend was supposed to be the twin’s marathon sex run in which they fucked during their whole stay, but after a brief break and two hot as fuck girls who got a bit too nosey, she couldn’t help herself but bring them in on the action too. Mabel thought back to when she proposed the idea to them. In the back of her mind, she thought it would be unfair to her brother when he went through all the trouble of booking their stay and keeping it all a secret from their parents. However, she knew she could make it up to him some way, somehow.

“Faster Ben! Faster!!!” Ben loved how much Mable pleaded for his dick. Certainly feeding his already huge ego too. He complied and watched as her ass shake with each pound. You’d think a girl who usually takes in dragon sized dildos up her butt would be loose, but she couldn’t have been more tighter. Mabel loves Dipper whole heartedly, but Dipper had a weird thing about not wanting to fuck his sister in her pooper. On one hand, it was pretty hot that the only way the two would have sex would be the most dangerous way possible for siblings. On the other, she really REALLY wanted to do anal. So for their 22nd birthday, Dipper would get his sister some specialty dildos for her enjoyment. No amount of words could have expressed her appreciation. So she just did what she did best and fucked him that whole day. The next day, she went to work at her anal training. She would continue this training even when she was in public or even fucking Dipper. Yet, no matter how much she pleaded, even when she's cleaned herself properly, he just couldn't do it.

Ben gave her a hard spank and saw how it reverberated between the cheeks. Fuck was this girl thick. Hard to believe that the muscular brother of hers was her twin. Not to mention how freaky she was. Mabel was the one who insisted on taking their escapades to the window. She was the one that offered him her asshole as she said, “it’s super tight compared to her pussy.” He wasn’t even surprised to find out that Mabel really liked it rough. He had already left red marks on her ass and had a hand full of her hair as he continued to plow her though the window. “Fucking hell! How are you this tight?!” Mable giggled at him as she told Ben about the magical spore she found in her Grunkle Ford’s journal, able to tighten up certain muscles when applied correctly. She was hoping for Dipper to finally come around to it by now, but if he wasn't gonna use it, at least someone should. Ben was surprised. He was even considering asking Mabel for that recipe in hope that he could use it on his cousin. But chances were, she'd probably only use it on him. Despite all that, Ben really didn’t mind the relationship he had with his cousin. Her constant teasing when they were younger, and how much she grew in all the right places, it was hard to find a girl who could match up with her. It wouldn’t be until they got older that Gwen really took charge in their relationship, and that Ben realized how much he adored strong women. And boy was she strong...

“Yes Ben yes!!! More! Give me more!!!” As Mabel was quickly approaching her end, Ben thought it’d be a good time as any to break out the big guns. “You asked for this!” Ben dialed in on his Omnitrix and as he transformed, Mabel screamed as her ass was being expanded even further. She felt something just as hot and big pressed up between her pussy and when she looked down, she could see a red throbbing cock poking its head. “Wha the-” Mabel was picked up by another set of arms and as she looked in the reflection, she could see four yellow eyes staring back at her. “Let’s go all out then!” Fourarms lifted Mabel up with one set of arms while squeezing her breasts with the other. She moaned in delight the moment his second dick entered her. Being DPed liked this was certainly a whole new experience. Mable leaned back into Fourarms, wrapping her arms around his thick neck, as she watched herself in the window’s reflection being fucked. She mewled over the huge members violating both her holes as she bounced on his dicks. “Yes yes yes yes yes!!! I’m cumming!!!” Fourarms pulled her down onto his two dicks and pumped her up full of his alien semen. Mabel let out the loudest wail as she felt her womb and stomach being filled at the same time. An experience she only felt once before when she came across two of Dipper’s copies. She watched as her belly bloat up and saw the excess dripping out the sides of her pussy. Her stomach began churning as she even felt the need to vomit whatever it was that was upsetting her. She bent forward and out came even more of his alien cum from her mouth. All the way thought?! Mabel thought to herself. She let out a small chuckle as she told herself in a sly tone. “Nice…” 

Gaz woke up in the bathtub, being washed by Dipper rather meticulously. Her head was pounding. The last few minutes were a complete blur to her. She looked down between her legs and saw the leaking creampie the mystery twin gave her. And like that, it was starting to come back to her. “Fucking hell man…” “I am so sorry,” Dipper tried apologizing immediately, but Gaz covered his mouth. “Nope. You’re not ruining this moment with some stupid sentimental bullshit. That was the best fuck of my life and you’re not gonna apologize for shit.” Gaz stood up and hopped out of the tub. “Now let’s get back out there and keep on fucking.” Dipper watched as the purple haired tomboy left, still dripping wet and still leaking a bit from her cunt. The two emerged from the bathroom to see Gwen and Mabel eating each other out while Ben and Dib were standing by, watching the show and recuperating from their time with the girls. While Gaz was ready and revving to go, Dipper just kinda looked at how hot his sister was, slurping up cum from another girl’s pussy. “Make room bitches, I want in!” Gwen looked up and told her, “I still haven’t had any from her asshole yet.” Gaz didn't waste a single second. She went directly for her puckering butthole and began invading Mabel’s backdoor with her tongue. Dipper sat with the two, who were both just stroking themselves to this wonderful sight. They were all captivated by their lewd slurps, their soft moans, and more importantly, their massively thick bodies intermixed with each other like some sort of machine. “Holy smokes this is so hot…” Dib commented. “I know what you mean,” Ben added. “I never saw Gwen this slutty before.” "Mabel tends to have that kind of affect on people," Dipper added. He was watching his sister intensely when all of a sudden, he was pulled in for a kiss. Ben watched in awe as Dib pinned Dipper down and began to grind his throbbing cock on top of him. Mabel saw what had happened and cheered him on. “Aw yeah! Now it’s a party!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading my little story. Next chapter will have some more yuri and yaoi action. I just really want to explore as many pairings as I can so let me know what else you'd like to see. Again, this story was inspired by Creeply on FanFiction.Net and his Hook Up Hotel stories. For more of that, feel free to read them there.
> 
> Note: Any Creeply stories seen here on this site are not his and have been taken without his consent. Be aware of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Creeply over at FF.net for inspiring me to make this fic and for his blessing to move forward with it. This took way too long simply because of all the things I wanted to include, but if you guys are itching for more, let me know and if this gets enough attention, I'll continue to write chapters for this story.


End file.
